Joana Vasconcelos
Joana Vasconcelos plasticienne contemporaine portugaise, née à Paris en 1971. Elle vit et travaille à Oeiras, au Portugal. Biographie, style Joana Vasconcelos expose régulièrement au Portugal et à l’étranger, depuis 1994 La nature du processus créatif de Joana Vasconcelos repose sur l’appropriation, la décontextualisation et la subversion d’objets préexistants et de réalités du quotidien. En partant d’ingénieuses opérations de déplacement, réminiscence du ready-made et des grammaires issues du nouveau réalisme et de pop art , l’artiste nous offre une vision complice, mais en même temps critique, de la société contemporaine et des divers aspects qui servent les énoncés de l’identité collective, en particulier ceux qui renvoient au statut de la femme, aux différences de classe ou encore à l’identité nationale. De cette stratégie naît un discours attentif aux idiosyncrasies contemporaines, où les dichotomies habituelles artisanal/industriel, privé/public, tradition/modernité et culture populaire/culture érudite apparaissent investies d’affinités aptes à rénover les habituels flux de signification caractéristiques de la contemporanéité. Son travail a pour problématique la femme et sa place dans le monde : tantôt femme au foyer, tendre aimante, tantôt femme guerrière. Ses œuvres font admirer leurs couleurs chamarrées, rouge, rose, vert, pourpre. Selon le principe propre à l'artiste dès ses débuts, elles sont faites de tissus et de vêtements fabriqués au Portugal, jupes à fleurs, napperons aux broderies d'une extravagante complication, soieries pour rideaux ou fauteuils, guirlandes florales. Elle es secondée par des brodeuses et des couseuses qui l'approvisionnent en étoffes réalisées d'après des traditions qui, dit-elle, sont en train de disparaître. Elle a reçu, en 2006, le prix The Winner Takes It All, de la Fondation Berardo, destiné à la création de son oeuvre « Néctar », actuellement installée au Musée Collection Berardo, Lisbonne ; en 2003, le prix Fundo Tabaqueira Arte Pública lui a été attribué pour son projet d’intervention au Largo da Academia das Belas Artes, à Lisbonne ; et, en 2000, elle a remporté le prix Prémio EDP Novos Artistas. Dans le travail de l’artiste, une importance particulière est accordée aux interventions intégrées au site, dans le domaine de l’art public, dont se détachent les projets : Portugal a Banhos, Doca de Santo Amaro, Lisbonne (2010) ; La Théière, Le Royal Monceau, Paris (2010) ; Sr. Vinho, Mercado Municipal de Torres Vedras, Torres Vedras (2010) ; Jardim Bordallo Pinheiro, Jardim do Museu da Cidade, Lisbonne (2009) ; Varina, Pont D. Luís I, Porto (2008) ; Le Joyau du Tage, Tour de Belém, Lisbonne (2008). Quelques œuvres *''A Noiva'' (La Fiancée) (2001-2005), acier inoxydable, vingt-cinq mille tampons hygiéniques OB, fil de coton et câbles en acier (600 x 350 x 350 cm). Elle est exposée pour la première fois à la Biennale de Venise en 2005. La sculpture, en forme de lustre XVIIIe siècle, est entièrement composée de tampons hygiéniques. Elle est refusée à Versailles en 2012 mais sera exposée au Centquatre à Paris. * Madame du Barry (2007), sculpture ciment, peinture acrylique et habillement en coton fait main au crochet (hauteur : 180 cm). * Cœur de Viana ou Cœur Indépendant Rouge 2 (2008), installation féerique et scintillante, de 4 mètres de haut, faite de 5 000 fourchettes en plastique de couleur que l'artiste a tordues sous la chaleur pour en faire un filigrane de couleur4. Une version existe en jaune (restaurant Eleven à Lisbonne), en rouge (musée d'art moderne grand-duc Jean) et une autre en noir (musée d'art contemporain de Castille et du Leon). * Fatimashop, vidéo hilarante peuplées de statue de Fatima. * Coussin crocheté en étoile de mer accrochable au mur (musée de Serralves à Porto). * Gardes, 2012, Château de Versailles *''La Perruque'': La coquille de cet œuf démesuré se fend pour que s'en échappent de longs cheveux bruns ou blonds. * Lilicoptère, 2012, Château de Versailles. Un hélicoptère de marque Bell, qu'elle a peint, doré, orné de cabochons de verre et paré de plumes d'autruche teintes en rose. Pourquoi des autruches ? "Parce que Marie-Antoinette les adorait et en élevait dans le parc du château pour pouvoir en orner ses chapeaux." Et pourquoi sur un hélicoptère ? Parce que déguiser ainsi cette machine destinée si souvent à la guerre est encore un de ces détournements satiriques que Vasconcelos aime à réaliser. *''Marylin'', exposée à Versailles et qui représente une immense paire d'escarpins rutilants. Lorsque l'on s'approche on découvre qu'ils sont constitués de casseroles et de couvercles. On a à la fois la femme glamour, attentive à son image et séduisante, et le symbole de la cuisinière. Expositions (sélection) *2013 : Pavillon du Portugal, un bateau sur le Grand Canal * 2012 : Château de Versailles * 2011 : Brandts Kunsthallen, Brandts, Odense, Danemark (été 2011) ** Le monde vous appartient, Palazzo Grassi, Venise * 2010 :« Sem Rede », Museu Colecção Berardo, Lisbonne ** « I will survive », Haunch of Venison, Londres * 2009 : « À la mode de Chez Nous : Julio Pomar et Joana Vasconcelos », centre culturel Gulbenkian, Paris ** Un Certain Etat du Monde ? A Selection of Works From François Pinault Foundation Collection, Garage Centre for Contemporary Culture, Moscou * 2008 : Contaminaçao, Projecto Octogono de Arte Contemporanea », Pinacoteca do Estado, Sao Paulo ** « Où le noir est couleur », galerie Nathalie Obadia, Paris * 2007 : Rena Bransten Gallery, San Francisco ** Biennale de Venise, Palazzo Nani Bernardo Lucheschi ** Merveilleux !, Château de Malbrouck, Manderen * 2006 : « A Ilha dos Amores », museu da Electricidade, Lisbonne ** Espais Oberts, Caixaforum, Fundaçion la Caixa, Barcelone * 2005 : Œuvres récentes, galerie Elba Benitez, Madrid * 2004 : Galeria Casa Triangulo, Sao * 2003 : « Todas las direcciones », Centro Andaluz de Arte Contemporaneo, Seville * 2002 : « Project Room », Galeria Mario Sequeira, AR.CO, Madrid ** F.A..T., Galeria 111, Lisboa * 2001 : « Medley », Galeria Central Tejo, Museu da Electricidade, Lisbonne ** Connecting Worlds, Contemporary Sculpture from The European Union, Kennedy Art Center, Washington DC * 2000 : « Inside Out », Galeria PresenÁa, Porto ** 45e , Montrouge * 1999 : Bienal da Maia BM99, Maia. O Corpo Maior, Galeria Presença, Porto. **Design Inserts, Gare MarÌtima Alcantara, Sala Panoramica, Lisboa. Colecçao Antonio Cachola, Arte Portuguesa anos 80-90, MEIAC5, Badajoz *1998 : Sapataria Ideal Centro de Arte de S.Joao da Madeira, Porto * 1997 : Bienal de Jovens Criadores, Rijka ** 7e Bienal Internacional de Escultura e Desenho das Caldas da Rainha, Caldas Rainha * 1996 : 2e Bienal de Arte AIP`96 Europarque, Sta Maria da Feira ** Bildloses Addild SparKassengalerie, Gtersloh * 1995 : 6e Bienal internacional de Escultura e Desenho das Caldas da Rainha, Caldas da Rainha ( * 1994 : Manobras de Maio, Casa da Madeira, Lisboa Galerie Palazzo Grassi 2011, Le monde vous appartient Versailles 2012 Versailles 2012 Versailles 2012 ----- Biennale de Venise, Pavillon du Portugal, 2013 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain portugais Catégorie:Naissance en 1971